


7 ways to spoil Victor Nikiforov sensless (and 10 ways to make Yuuri Katsuki fall even more in love)

by Linisen



Series: For You Vitusha, Anything [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Age Swap, Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't copy to another site, Dorks in Love, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Long-Haired Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Smut, Yuuri giving the love of his life everything he deserves, short haired Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-29 09:22:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20079868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Drabble collection for prompts for the story '7 ways to break Victor Nikiforovs heart (and 10 ways to mend it)'. Will probably not make much sense without it.





	1. The Dog Trick

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> I missed them so here's a drabble. I hope you enjoy the emotinal messes. This is unbetaed so you'll have to live with that. I hope you enjoy.

Before Victor, Yuuri had no idea a person could feel this way about someone. 

He’s been in relationships before, and it’s been good. He’s liked them and thought about them and wondered what they were doing while apart. It doesn’t compare to this. Victor is on Yuuri’s mind constantly. Like his being has taken root inside Yuuri and lives there now, flourishing and growing like an oak tree. It’s not in a bad way. It doesn't feel consuming or stiffening. It’s more like a soft comfort, a constant buzz of happiness pounding with each beat of Yuuri’s heart, knowing Victor is his, and he’s Victor’s and they share a life together. A smile always breaks out on Yuuri’s face when he thinks about it. 

They’ve been together for two years now, engaged for one. As much as both of them want to get married, they’ve decided to wait until after Victor is done with college. It gives them a bit of time to save up some as well. 

After Yuuri graduated they had to move out of the dorm. Victor could have stayed but when Yuuri pointed it out he had looked like Yuuri had insulted him greatly, so clearly that was not an option. They managed to find a two bedroom apartment close to campus, and as Victor continues to study, Yuuri has found a job as a physical therapist at a local clinic, and continues to train. Their lives are good, and Yuuri doesn’t feel like he’s missing anything, until one day he does.

It’s a normal day, Yuuri’s just had his lunch and is sitting on the couch in the breakroom, absentmindedly listening to his co-workers as he sips his tea, thinking about practice later. It’s a bit weird now to practice without Phichit, since he followed Chris overseas to do a semester abroad. Yuuri misses him and Leo and Guang Hong greatly, who’s both decided to stop competing after college. They still meet up though. Last Thursday they did a potluck dinner at the dorm with Minami and Sara and Mila, and Guang Hong beat everyones ass on Mario Kart again.

His thoughts are interrupted by a colleague saying one of the buyers for her puppies pulled out, and that she’s not sure what to do about it. Yuuri doesn’t know why, maybe because Victor is always on his mind, but he’s suddenly reminded of the dog he and Victor met a few days ago, who Victor had cooed over and called a good boy. When they continued their walk, Victor had said something about them maybe getting a dog one day, and Yuuri had stored that information away for his lovely fiancés birthday that’s in five months. But who says one has to wait that long? If Victor wants a dog, shouldn’t he have one? Victor deserves everything, and if Yuuri can give it to him, he will. 

“You have a poodle puppy for sale?” he asks, the colleague turning to face him with a smile.    
“Yes! The one who had claimed her pulled out. It’s such a shame because she’s such a good puppy too. You want to see?”

Yuuri nods. He always wants to see and Susane knows this. She’s shown him her entire gallery of dog pictures and Yuuri has cooed over all of them. He’d been interested when she got the puppies, thought it might be a good addition to their small family, but they had all been spoken for. This seems like a perfect opportunity. 

“How much do you want for her?”

It’s a bit crazy, Yuuri realise as he uses Chris car that they got to borrow since the other two are out of the country, to go buy supplies for a dog, go pick up said dog, and skip practice. He texts Yuri to tell him he won’t be coming in today, and only gets a string of questions marks in return. Yuuri doesn’t usually miss practise, but this was an extra one anyway. He’ll bring the puppy with him tomorrow and explain. 

Yuuri manages to get the supplies and the adorable poodle puppy up to their apartment, placing out the dog bed on the floor of their bedroom, hanging the leash and black bags by the door, and putting the food and water bowls down in the kitchen. He’s been petting the puppy’s soft brown locks for a good half hour, the lovely puppy falling asleep next to him on the couch, when Victor comes home. He can hear him pause in the hallway, clearly surprised to find Yuuri being home instead of at practice. 

“Yuuri?” he calls and a smile spreads on Yuuri’s face by the sound of his gorgeous fiancé’s voice. He hurries off the couch towards the hallway, pulling Victor into a kiss as soon as he’s in grabbing distance. He’s in one of Yuuri’s soft blue sweaters today, skinny jeans had hair up in a bun. He’s beautiful. Victor laughs, pressing his smile repeatedly against Yuuri’s lips until they both simmer down slightly. Nerves are bouncing around in Yuuri’s entire body, fear and excitement mixing as he tries to calm himself. 

“What are you doing home?” Victor asks, hands starting to card through Yuuri’s black strands, fingers caressing the scalp. It feels heavenly and Yuuri leans into it, eyes falling shut slightly. “Don’t you have practice?” 

“I have a surprise for you,” Yuuri admits, biting his lip as he moves his arms from Victor’s waist to lace their fingers together, leading him further into the appartnet, back turned towards the living room, facing Victor. He sees the second Victor spots the furry bundle on the couch. His eyes widens, jaw dropping slightly and joy dance in his eyes. It makes Yuuri’s stomach do summersaults. 

“Yuuri there’s a puppy sleeping on our couch,” Victor whispers, eyes darting quickly down to Yuuri and then back, as if he’s scared the dog will have disappeared if he looks away from it. God, Yuuri loves him so much. 

“I know,” he admits, squeezing Victor’s hands once, which makes his fiancé look at him, eyes still wide in surprise. 

“Why?” Victor asks, eyebrows furrowing slightly, as if he can’t even imagine why there would be a dog there. It makes something painful twist in Yuuri’s stomach. He never forgets what kind of history Victor has, it’s impossible too, when it becomes evident in times like these. No one has ever spoiled Victor. No one has ever gone out of their way to give him anything he wanted, and it makes Yuuri so furious he has to go punch that bag down at Mila’s gym at least twice a month. He will never understand how anyone can meet Victor and not instantly want to bow down and give him everything. Yuuri certainly did. 

“I bought her,” he admits, smiling softly, heart racing. He hopes Victor will like it, because Yuuri’s not sure he will be able to separate from her now that she’s here, but the soft blush on Victor’s cheeks is a sign this will go well

“You got a dog?” Victor asks as if he still can’t believe it. 

“You said you wanted one.”

“You got me a dog?”

“Yeah,” Yuuri says as if it’s that simple, because it is. Victor deserves all he wants, and Yuuri is going to do what he can to make that happen. 

“She’s adorable,” Victor cooes, eyes filling with tears. Yuuri has to lean up and kiss his cheek, Victor’s arm’s winding around him tight, face pressing into his neck. “I love you, so much Yuuri.”

“I love you too Vitusha,” Yuuri says, a little breathless and teary eyed too. God they’re such messes. “Now, come say hello to Makkachin.” 


	2. Mirror, Mirror on the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Kam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KamRaeTay/pseuds/KamRaeTay). I hope you enjoy the filth darling. 
> 
> Unbetaed

  1. ** Mirror Mirror on the wall**

Soft hands caress Victor’s outer legs, touch teasingly soft as wet lips press against his claff, slowly moving up the back of his legs. Victor gasps, hands splayed wide on the mirror in front of him to keep him steady as Yuuri’s hands and lips move slowly upwards. Yuuri hums, teeth scraping slightly right below the back of Victor’s left knee, making it buckle, before Yuuri’s mouth disappears. A low whine escapes Victor’s lips, arching his back to press towards Yuuri. 

“Yuuri,” he breathes, fogging the mirror for a second. 

“Mmhm,” Yuuri hums, lips pressing against the inside of Victor’s other ankle, moving up with firm presses, hands following up, up, until Yuuri’s lips reach the inside of Victor’s thighs. A shudder flows through his entire body when he feels Yuuri’s tongue swipe at the sensitive flesh, a moan escaping Victor’s lips as Yuuri’s mouth moves higher and higher. 

“Aaah-,” Victor moans as his head falls forward, his long hair cascading down his shoulder to create a veil around his face. “Yuuri.”

“So delicious, Vitusha,” Yuuri teases, lips disappearing from his skin once again, only to land on Victor other inner thigh, sucking a mark there. Victor gasps, knees trembling. He’s already feeling like a mess, his bikini brief’s soaked in the front with precome. Yuuri’s been teasing him for far too long now, undressing him slowly, caressing and kissing all of Victor’s favorite spots. He’s growing desperate with it. Yuuri sucks another mark into his thigh, Victor moaning at the feeling, loving the feeling of being marked by Yuuri, staked claim on his skin. 

Soft lips start to move up the back of his thigh again. Yuuri’s hands move to his hips, fingers dipping into his waistband, teasing. 

“Yuuri,” Victor begs, feeling Yuuri’s lips stretch into a smile against his skin before teeth sink into one of his ass cheeks. He gasps, head thrown back as he pushes back against Yuuri’s mouth. “Oh fuck.” 

Yuuri kisses softly at the bite mark before moving up, pressing wet lips against Victor’s hip before straightening fully, fingers pushing further into Victor’s underwear, moving slowly down towards where his erection is achingly hard, but stopping just before they reach where Victor wants them the most. He lets out another whine, Yuuri’s soft lips finds his shoulder and starts peppering it with caressing kisses. 

“Let’s take these off, shall we?” Yuuri asks, hands slowly starting to pull the underwear down. Victor risk a glance, looking up into the mirror to look at his fiancé. Yuuri’s biting his lip, a soft moan escaping his lips as Victor’s cock springs free. His cheeks are flushed, eyes dark with lust, lips kiss swollen and raw from their make out session earlier in the car, kisses desperate and Yuuri’s first Olympic gold medal hanging from Victor’s neck. It’s resting on the hotel room night stand now, Victor completely bare in front of the mirror. 

“Look at you,” Yuuri says, voice low and filled with want as the underwear lands on the floor. I makes Victor arch his back, biting his lip as Yuuri’s praise wash over him. “So hard and leaking, baby.” Yuuri looks up to meet Victor’s eyes in the mirror, and that deliciously dangerous smirk graze his lips, the one that makes Victor tremble with need every time. Yuuri’s high on victory and love. Victor’s high on adoration and arousal. “You look fantastic.”

Victor moans again, pressing back slightly, until his ass presses against the bulge in Yuuri’s sweatpants. Yuuri’s just as hard as Victor, and Victor aches for Yuuri to fuck him, to fill him completly, pump him full. Yuuri moans at the contact too, pressing closer to rub his clothed cock against Victor’s naked ass. His hands move up as his hips grind slowly against Victor in a steady pace, teasing Victor into gasping. A sudden need for something to grab onto fills him, and Victor moves to lean back but Yuuri presses his chest firmer against Victor’s back, eyes dark as they meet Victor’s in the mirror. 

“Keep your hands on the mirror,” Yuuri says, fingers coming to caress Victor’s nipples. 

“Mmh, Yuuri,” Victor moans, fingers on the mirror twitching to move and tangle in Yuuri’s black hair. He does as he’s told though. Yuuri’s suggested this to help them, and all Yuuri’s ideas have been fantastic so far, so Victor has great faith this one will pay out as well. 

Yuuri’s lips finds his neck, sucking a mark next to an old one that's slowly paleing. He tilts his head to give Yuuri more, body feeling like it’s set on fire with all the simulations Yuuri’s giving him. Yuuri licks the mark afterwards, and Victor has to flutter his eyes open to watch, arousal hot like ignited gasoline in his blood. The fingers on Victor’s nipples pinch, sending another rush of pleasure through him, tilting his head even further back to rest on Yuuri’s shoulder.

“Beautiful,” Yuuri whispers into his ear, one of his hands moving down to splay wide on Victor’s stomach, still not touching Victor’s erection. 

“Can I eat you out?” Yuuri asks, and a pleasurable shiver runs through Victor's body, because he loves, loves, loves to have Yuuri’s tongue inside him, but it also makes that irrational worry pool in his gut. Yuuri waits patiently, leaving soft kisses across Victor’s shoulder and neck. 

“No,” Victor says, shaking his head slightly. “Sorry. I- Maybe later I just. I need to see you right now.” 

“Nothing to be sorry about,” Yuuri whispers, tone achingly soft and loving. “I’m glad for whatever you want to give me, okay? Just say the word and we’ll stop.” 

Victor nods, rolling his hips back to press against Yuuri’s erection, making them both moan.

“I know,” Victor says, watching as Yuuri’s hand caress soft patterns across his stomach. “I trust you.” 

Yuuri’s eyes snap up and Victor catches them, his fiancé smiling as he turns his head. Victor does the same, straining his neck until their lips press together hard. Yuuri’s tongue swipes as his lower lip and Victor opens up, greedily licking into Yuuri’s mouth as he feels his fiancé’s hands leave his body, still kissing Victor with the inch of his life. He can hear a cap open, and he smiles into the kiss, his Yuuri always so prepared. He’s about to say so when he feels a sharp pinch to his ass. 

“Ow,” he yelps with a laugh, breaking the kiss to look into Yuuri’s glittering eyes.    
“Sorry,” Yuuri says, not looking apologetic at all. “Couldn’t resist.” 

Victor shakes his head, pressing closer again to press his lips firmly against Yuuri's, heart filled with love. The kiss grows deep again, and Victor struggles to keep his hands on the mirror, wants to pull Yuuri closer and never let go. 

“Spread your legs for me,” Yuuri whispers against his lips, and Victor does as told, hands still pressed hard against the cool mirror. He can see Yuuri lube his fingers up, tube of lube sliding into Yuuri’s sweatpants pocket when he’s done. Wet fingers slide down the cleft of Victor’s ass, making him arch back into the touch, eyes glued to Yuuri in the mirror. Yuuri’s looking back at him too, his free hand coming up to splay across his chest, right over Victor’s racing heart. 

“You okay?” Yuuri asks as his finger sinks lower, starting to circle Victor’s hole. 

“Yesss,” Victor moans, eyes falling half closed at the pleasure but still holding on to the need to see Yuuri. His fiancé smirks, finger pushing in to him slowly.

“Yuuri,” Victor breathes, pushing back against the finger, stretch delicious. 

“So sexy, Vitusha. You’re driving me crazy,” Yuuri sighs, lips pressing against Victor’s shoulder again as he starts to pump his finger in and out of Victor in pace with Victor’s rocking. 

“More,” Victor begs, and Yuuri complies, kisses on his shoulder and neck soft as he stretches Victor out on two fingers, then three. Victor can’t take his eyes off Yuuri in the mirror, cheeks flushed and eyes dark with desire. He’s so proud he can make Yuuri into this aroused mess. That he wants Victor just as Victor wants Yuuri. 

“You good?” Yuuri asks, voice low and rough, the meaning obvious. Victor nods, licking his lips. SO far it feels much better than he thought it would, excitement filling him. This would be such a big step for him, and Yuuri is taking such care of making that happen. Eye’s glancing over to himself in the mirror, Victor sees he’s even more of a mess then Yuuri, face flushed, lips bitten, long silver hair tangled as it rests over his shoulder. The sight of them is flooding him with need, sparking flames in his gut. 

“Yeah,” he moans. “So good Yuuri, feels so good.”

Yuuri moans too, biting slightly at Victor’s shoulder, making a shudder run down his back. “Fuck me, please?” Victor ask and Yuuri nods, hands retracting from Victor’s body, but lips continuing to pepper kisses over his shoulder and down his shoulder blade. Yuuri’s hands move to pull his pants and underwear off in one go, finally leaving him blissfully bare. He’s so hot, swimmers body toned and skin soft. His cock is hard, standing proudly and Victor wants. He can see him slick up his cock with lube, soft moan leaving Yuuri’s lips as he drags his hand up and down the shaft slowly. Victor wants it filling him so bad. 

“Please Yuuri,” Victor begs, arching his back, eyes intent on Yuuri in the mirror. “Fill me up good.” 

“Fuck,” Yuuri gasps, hands coming to spread Victor’s cheeks wide before Victor can feel the blunt head of Yuuri’s thick, slick cock press against his entrence. He gasps, and as soon as the tip is in, Yuuri reaches a hand forward to lace his fingers with Victor's on the mirror.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasps and Yuuri nods, eyes glued to Victor’s, gaze filled with love.

“I got you, you’re doing so well,” Yuuri murmurs, gasp falling from his lips as he sinks further into Victor. Victor moans, the familiar feeling of Yuuri filling him so good, even if the position is new for them. “You’re taking my cock so well, Vitusha. So fucking good.”

Victor preens, leaning forward, breaths fogging the mirror again as Yuuri starts rocking in and out of him, their moans filling the hotel room. Yuuri shifts behind him slightly, pushing in and out before shifting again, hitting right at Victor’s prostate. Pleasure erupts through Victor’s body, eyes falling shut as he shouts out Yuuri’s name. 

“There we are,” Yuuri says, and Victor can hear the smirk in his voice. The hand not covering his on the mirror caresses down Victor’s stomach until it reaches his cock, Yuuri setting up a fast pace pounding into him just as his hand circles Victor’s cock, making Victor shout Yuuri’s name out in pleasure again.    
Yuuri continues to pound into him, hand on his cock moving in times with his thurst. It feels heavenly, and in the moment all the fears and worries and memories that have plagued Victor’s mind are as if washed away. 

“Fuck. Fuck you look so sexy. I- aah, I’m not gonna last,” Yuuri moans, and if Victor wasn’t being fucked into a moaning, drooling mess, he would tease about Yuuri’s famous stamina. He can’t right now tough, because the feeling of being completely pounded into by Yuuri from behind while seeing Yuuri’s hand around his cock in the mirror feels like too much. Yuuri is everywhere, filing him, caressing him, lips pressing against exposed skin. He’s holding Victor together while taking him apart, and Victor loves him more than anything in his life. 

“Yuuriiii,” Victor moans, orgasm taking him by surprise as his body spasms, Yuuri’s hand leaving the mirror to press Victor back against his chest as he trembles. The orgasm sends pleasure waves through his entire body as he spills over Yuuri’s hand and his own stomach. He can feel Yuuri’s cock continue to push into him as he rests back against Yuuri’s chest, hands leaving the mirror. He’s clenching around Yuuri with his orgasm, and then he can feel Yuuri spill, filling him with his come. He looks at Yuuri in the mirror as he comes, bliss flooding his expression, and can’t help but smile. God he loves him so. Today he won an Olympic Gold and fucked one of Victor’s fears out of him. He’ll never, ever find another man like this. Not that he wants to. 

“How was that?” he asks, fingers finally reaching back to tangle in Yuuri’s hair. “Good celebration for winning gold?” 

Yuuri opens his eyes slowly, smile dopey and sweet. Victor leans back further against him, Yuuri’s arms wrapping around him, Victor covering them with his own. 

“Any time with you is the best celebration.”

“Sap,” Victor laughs, shaking his head even if it makes his heart flutter. Yuuri just hums in agreement, eyes warm and adoring as they look at Victor though the mirror, matching rings glittering in the light. 

“Your sap.” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anything else you want to see in this verse? Let me know!
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	3. Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is super short and fluffy, something I though about as I drove to work this morning
> 
> This takes place during Victor's second (And Yuuri's final) year of college, after Yuuri wins nationals for the first time but before proposal. They're still living at the dorm.

Victor wakes with a start, cold sweat clinging to his body and a heavy feeling in his stomach. The dream is still vivid in his mind. Yuuri’s cold eyes, the hurtful words, Yuuri turning his back on him back and walking away, leaving Victor behind. A shiver runs down his spine at the memory of the dream, even if it’s fading fast. The feeling stays. 

It’s not the first time he’s had this dream. It’s not the tenth time either. It comes and goes, seems to be more prominent when Victor’s stressed or feels vulnerable. Kind of like now. 

Yuuri’s away on a competition, but Victor was unable to leave school to come with him. This is one of the first nights they spend apart since they got together, and Victor had felt lonely as he crawled into bed last night, the mattress feeling too wide, covers empty and cold. He’d done a lot of tossing and turning before eventually falling asleep, and now it seems it will take a long time before he’s able to go back to it too. 

He reaches out and lets his hand trail over where Yuuri usually lies, buries his face in his boyfriend’s pillow and breathes in. It smells like Yuuri’s shampoo, and Victor misses him so much it hurts. He turns and picks up his phone, noting the clock showing 02.56. He tries not to think about is as he opens his contacts, taps favourites, and calls the only contact listed there. 

One dial, two, three. This is stupid. Victor should hang up. Yuuri has an important race tomorrow and then he’s coming home and everything will be fine. Everything is fine. Just because his stupid brain tries to convince him Yuuri doens’t want him-

“Vitusha?” 

Yuuri’s voice is slow and sleepy and the wonderful, beautiful, amazing nickname is followed by a yawn, and Victor can picture it, Yuuri rolling from his side to his back to yawn and stretch, eyes still closed. 

“Hi babe,” Victor says, and he can hear his own voice, sounding so small, trembling even. God he’s so stupid. 

“Is something wrong?” Yuuri asks, voice clearer now, bed sheets rustling in the background. 

“No I- Not really,” Victor says as he bites his lip, staring up into the ceiling. He can’t bring himself to say it. It feels so silly.

“Did you have a nightmare?” Yuuri asks, because he always knows. Victor hums in agreement, turning on his side. If he closes his eyes, he can almost pretend Yuuri’s there. Even though he can’t. If Yuuri were here one of his hands would be in Victor’s hair, the other drawing patterns on his hip or back, his soft lips on Victor’s shoulder or neck, sweet words whispered in his ear. 

“I’m sorry Vitusha,” Yuuri breathes, sounding almost as heartbroken as Victor felt when he woke up. “I love you. I love you, I love you, I love you. I’m not leaving.”

A shiver runs through Victor’s body at the words, a smile spreading on his lips as his heart floods with love.

“I miss you, Yuuri,” Victor whispers into the quiet room, pressing his face into Yuuri’s pillow again. Yuuri yawns again, and Victor wishes more than anything that he could just teleport himself there so he could hold him, bury his face in Yuuri’s chest.

“I miss you too, so much. Only one more day, then we’ll be together again,” Yuuri says and Victor hums an answer. Yuuri makes him greedy, and Victor feels it now too, as he snuggles deeper into the covers. 

“Stay with me on the line until I fall asleep?” Victor asks, and he can hear the smile in Yuuri’s voice as he answers. “Anything for you Vitusha. How was your day?”

“I told you when we talked before bed,” Victor chuckles and Yuuri lets out a soft laugh too. 

“Tell me anyway. I want to hear it all.”

When Victor wakes the next morning, the soft light of the October sun shining in through the blinds, there’s four text messages waiting to be opened on his phone. 

**Yuuri Katsuki <3**

_ 04.19 _

You finally got some rest so I hung up

God I wish I could be there with you

I miss you

See you soon <3

Warmth fills Victor as he stretches on the bed. It’s Sunday, so he has no classes and got to sleep in. On the other side of the bedroom door he can hear Chris watching TV and with one final yawn Victor pushes himself from bed to start the day. Soon, Yuuri will be home, and Victor will kiss the living daylight out of him. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are still open so let me know if you're craving anything in particular. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	4. Silver spilled on the floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor cuts his long hair off. Yuuri has feelings about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For [Em](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmHunter/pseuds/EmHunter), who wanted a continuation of this verse. 
> 
> I know it's been so long, but I hope to be able to add all the planned 17 ficlets for this story in the coming months. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this one.

It felt extremely odd, walking around without having his long hair sway behind him. Victor couldn’t stop himself from reaching up to touch it repeatedly, run his fingers up the short strands at the back of his neck, flip his fringe to the side. It felt different, but it also felt lighter, new and exciting. He had been thinking about it for a while, how it would feel for it to be shorter. He had always had long hair, but once he graduated from college and started working, he felt the need for a new look. He had let the idea simmer for over a year now, playing with the idea of cutting it off. He had considered a bob, or taking it in steps, but ultimately when he and the hairdresser started discussing it, it felt like the right thing to do to cut it all off. It had been scary, to see the long strands of silver fall to the floor, but as the look came together Victor couldn't help but smile. The shorter hair made him look more adult, stripping away the teen like features that had still been clinging to him. He looked handsome even, and once he was done it felt just right, even if it did feel strange.

He had told Yuuri about it all through the year he was contemplating it. It wasn’t really a big decision or conversation they had, more like Victor just venting his ideas and Yuuri answering them. Communication came easier now, even if Victor still locked up under his fears sometimes, and Yuuri hid his insecurities, but they were learning, and Victor was determined to continue to be better. Yuuri was the best thing that had happened to him, and he wasn’t letting him go if he could help it.

He took a deep breath as he came up to their front door, pulling his key out and unlocking it. He was nervous, but it was a good type of nervous. He stepped inside, catching his own reflection in the mirror as he did. It still looked strange, but good. He smiled again. He wondered what Yuuri would think about it.

“I’m home,” Victor called as he started removing his jacket and shoes, hearing Makka’s paws on the floor as Yuuri called out a “welcome home!” from another room. He crouched down and petted the poodle as soon as she came into view, the sweet puppy sniffling curiously at his face.

“Do I look pretty Makka?” he cooed, and she boofed softly, making him laugh. “Thank you sweet girl.” He stood, and then he walked further into the apartment, nerves filling his stomach as he did. He really wanted Yuuri to like it, to find him attractive even with the short hair, especially since he himself liked it so much.

Yuuri was standing by the kitchen counter opening mail, so he must just have gotten home himself, but he stopped as Victor walked into the room. He turned to him with a smile, one that slipped off his face and turned into shock as he spotted him. Victor bit his lower lip as Yuuri blinked, and waited.

“Do you like it?” he asked when the silence stretched, and Yuuri placed the letters on the counter top, taking sure steps towards Victor. His hand face up to caress the fringe from Victor’s face back, the other hand coming to cup his neck. Victor shivered, and Yuuri’s fingers scraped into the back of his scalp. It felt good. It felt so good. Victor’s eyes fell close, and he felt Yuuri’s breath ghosted over his lips. 

“Bedroom,” Yuuri said in a low voice. “Now.”

He crashed their lips together, and Victor followed so easily, opening his mouth to lick into Yuuri’s mouth as they started stumbling across the floor to the bedroom. Yuuri’s hands were still in his hair, while his mouth moaned into his as Victor’s hands found their way underneath Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri broke off from the kiss when Victor started pulling it over his head, and his gaze fell on Victor’s hair immediately. Victor smirked.

“If I had known this was the reaction I would get I would have cut my hair years ago,” he teased, and Yuuri started working on opening his pants, while Victor tugged his own shirt over his head, still moving towards the bed. Yuuri rolled his eyes.

“Yes, like I didn’t act like this a week ago when you came home in that crop top,” Yuuri pointed out, and Victor smiled. Yeah, that had gone somewhat similar. “I’m just weak for you,” he pointed out, starting to caress over Victor’s hardening erection as soon as Victor had kicked his pants off.

“Oh,” Victor gasped, Yuuri chasing the sound as his free hand snuck into Victor’s hair again. Yuuri’s fingers played with his hardening length, stopping only when the back of his legs hit the bed. They stopped there, kissing open mouthed and wet until Victor was fully hard, panting and clutching at Yuuri’s hips.

“Sit on the bed?” Yuuri asked darkly, and Victor nodded, kissing for a moment longer before they turned, Victor sitting down as Yuuri continued to kiss him as he did. Victor pulled back, and as he did he could see the bulge in Yuuri’s jeans, straining the fabric. He quickly lost the view however, since Yuuri sunk to his knees between his spread legs instead. Yuuri’s eyes were dark as he kept them on Victor, starting to kiss from his knee up towards his groin, slowly and teasing. Victor's head fell back, fingers curling in the comforter as he whined. Yuuri’s mouth reached his groin, and Victor looked back to see him start to kiss over the bulge in his black underwear, mouthing at the fabric, dampening it. It felt like the most wonderful torture, pleasure but not nearly enough shooting though Victor’s body. Yuuri hummed as his mouth followed the shape of Victor’s length, sucking and kissing.

“Yuuri, Yuuri fuck fuck,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri smirked. His hands were splayed on Victor’s thighs, and he pushed them further out, moving them in towards Victor’s groin.

“Can I move this?” he asked as he reached the now soaked garment, and Victor nodded, holding back from bucking his hips to seek more friction.

“Please Yuuri, please take me into your mouth,” he asked, and Yuuri smiled, kissing the inside of his thigh as he pushed Victor’s underwear to the side, exposing his hard and flushed length. Victor sighed in relief. It felt so good to be out of the confinement.

“So hard for me,” Yuuri said, starting to kiss alongside his cock, this time without any barriers between them. “So pretty and flushed.”

“Oh Yuuri that feels good,” Victor moaned, and Yuuri hummed again, licking on the underside of Victor’s erection from the base to tip. “So so good.”

“You taste good,” Yuuri said, licking over the head of Victor’s cock, one hand having come to circle the base of it to keep him steady. Victor whimpered. “I want you in my mouth so bad.”

“Please,” Victor begged, looking down at Yuuri as he opened his mouth, and swallowed him down. Victor’s hips bucked into the heat of Yuuri’s mouth, and Yuuri moaned around him, sinking all the way down to the hilt. “Yes, yes.”

Yuuri started bobbing his head, and soon his hands found their way into Yuuri’s hair, fingers clenching and unclenching as Yuuri brought him pleasure. It was so good, and Victor was a panting mess of ‘ _ more, yes, Yuuri _ ’ as he came closer and closer to coming. Yuuri moaned around him and increased his pace, and soon Victor was coming down his throat, white hot pleasure shooting through him as Yuuri swallowed and swallowed. Yuuri sucked until Victor was soft and oversensitive, thighs trembling, and then tucked him back into his underwear before climbing on top of him, kissing him wetly. Victor could taste himself in Yuuri’s mouth, and he moaned, hand moving down to Yuuri’s bulge. Yuuri gasped into his mouth as Victor caressed him, and soon Victor managed to open his jeans and push them down, wrapping his hand around Yuuri’s erection.

“Oh Vituushaaa,” Yuuri moaned into his lips, and Victor increased his pace. Yuuri was already leaking with pre-come, and Victor kissed him deeply, Yuuri’s fingers having come to tangle in his hair.

“So good for me,” Victor said when Yuuri broke off from his lips, panting. “Always taking such good care of me.” 

“Fuck, fuck,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor flicked his wrist just so. “Vitusaaa”

“Come for me darling,” Victor asked, and it didn’t take long before Yuuri did, spilling all over Victor’s hand and chest, trembling over Victor. Victor stroked him through it as they kissed, until Yuuri collapsed on top of him with a huff.

“So I’m guessing you liked it,” Victor teased about the hair as Yuuri’s breath evened out, and Yuuri chuckled, rising to kiss him sweetly on the lips before he looked over his hair again, probably disheveled now.

“I love it,” Yuuri said warmly. “Just like I love you.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor meets Yuuri's family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I've had a few ficlets written for this verse, so I thought I'd starts sharing them. This is set the summer after Yuuri won nationals in the original fic, when Victor came with Yuuri to Hasetsu. I hope you enjoy it.

Victor was not sure if he was excited, or so terrified that he was going to throw up. His leg bounced restlessly, hands feeling clammy in Yuuri’s. Did Yuuri notice it? If he did, he didn’t say anything, holding on tight as they sat and waited. Yuuri’s sister was going to come pick them up, and Victor wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act. He wanted Yuuri’s family to like him, and was desperate for it even. He had been talking to Yuuri’s mother on the phone a few times, and sat in with Yuuri on video calls, but this was different. This wasn’t a twenty minute interaction through a screen. This was weeks of dinners, and everyday life, and possibilities to judge all of Victor’s shortcomings. What if he wasn’t enough? What if-

“Oh, there she is!” Yuuri said, and Victor flinched, standing as Yuuri pulled him up. He gripped Yuuri’s hand tighter, and Yuuri turned to him, smiling. Victor let out a slow breath. This was important to Yuuri, so very important, and Victor would have to push through, even though he had no idea how to act in a family. “Come on.”

Victor swallowed and nodded, following Yuuri. He spotted Mari easily, the blond tips of her hair, pushed away from her face by a headband as she leaned against the small yellow car. She held a lighter up to her face, and as she pulled it away, smoke from a cigarette rose. She took a long pull, and then she seemed to see them, a smirk curling on her face as she did. 

“Yuuri! Vicchan!” she said as they came closer, and Victor felt his heart warm, even if the nerves lingered. Yuuri stopped in front of her, and he smiled, squeezing Victor's hand. “I hope the flight wasn’t too bad.”

“Not too bad,” Yuuri echoed. “Thank you for coming to pick us up.”

Mari shrugged, a teasing glint in her eyes. “You’ve been gone so long we worried you would get lost if you were left to your own devices,” she teased, and Yuuri gasped, which led her to laugh, warm and heartfelt. “Not that we care of course, but we couldn’t do that to Vicchan.” 

Yuuri stuck out his tongue at her, and Victor couldn’t help but smile. It was so different to see Yuuri like this. He was often playful with Victor, but this was like they were children again, falling into a banter known and familiar. It was very sweet, but Victor had no idea where he fit into it, eyes flickering between them, unsure of what to do. 

“Let’s go,” Mari said, putting her cigarette out. “Mom’s dying for you to arrive.”

They packed their bags into the car, and then they were off. Victor sat in the back while Yuuri and Mari sat in the front, catching up. They talked about the places they passed, Yuuri turning every now and then to explain something they saw along the way. It was beautiful, summer in full bloom, green and lush as they drove along the seaside. Victor wished that Yuuri could have sat with him in the back, so he could have kept holding on to his hand, but that might have been rude to Mari. Victor got to see Yuuri every day after all, whilst Yuuri hadn’t been home in years. Of course he should sit with her.

The drive wasn’t too far, and soon they were rounding the corner of Yu-topia, pulling up and stopping in the back. Yuuri was out quickly, and opened the door for him, wrapping an arm around Victor’s waist as soon as he had stepped out. 

“I missed you,” Yuuri said, and Victor giggled, some of the tension forming in his stomach easing. He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, pressing himself close to his side.

“What if they don’t like me?” he asked in a whisper so Mari wouldn’t hear, and Yuuri furrowed his brows for a moment, before pressing his lips to Victor’s forehead.

“They already know you, they already like you,” Yuuri said, and Victor nodded, even though he still felt anxious, fiddling with the hem of Yuuri’s shirt. Yuuri seemed to sense it, kissing Victor’s cheek next. “If they don’t, I will still love you, you know. Nothing about how they feel about us will change how I feel about you.” 

“Promise?” Victor whispered, and Yuuri nodded, kissing his lips this time. He knew he was being silly. Still, what if they didn’t like him, and it meant Yuuri left. Yuuri had put up with so much for him, could this be the final straw?

“We’re home!” Mari called as they stepped through the back entrance, footsteps approaching as they toed their shoes off. Mari nodded towards them once, and vanished into one of the many doors of the long hallway, just before Hiroko appeared at the end of it. She smiled warmly, wide and joyous, and some of the tension Victor was holding let go as she approached. She stopped in front of them, and Yuuri’s hand slid out of Victor's as he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame. She was so short, Victor had never realised when they talked over video call. 

“Welcome home Yuuri!” she said cheerfully, squeezing her son tight before he slipped out of her arms. 

“Hi mom,” he said, and she patted his cheek, before turning her attention to Victor, who felt his heart rate pick up, making him swallow thickly. “This is Victor.”

“Of course Yuuri. I know who Vicchan is,” she tutted, as if it was the silliest thing she had ever heard. “Welcome Vicchan, may I give you a hug?” 

Victor’s heart clenched wonderfully in his chest, and he nodded, leaning down to let her wrap her arms around his shoulders. She squeezed tight, clearly strong, and Victor held her back as he tried to calm his racing heart. “Thank you,” she whispered. “For taking care of Yuuri for us.”

“He takes care of me more than the other way around,” Victor answered, and she held him even tighter.

“Good, then I raised him right.”

It was strange to be with Yuuri’s family, in the sense that it was not strange at all. Victor felt like he knew them from their conversations, and it was so easy to fall into their usual conversations, even when meeting them face to face. They were all sweet, all welcoming, warm and carrying, in their own way. It was overwhelming in intensity, and so lovely. Victor found great comfort in being taught how to cook Yuuri’s favourite dishes from his parents, helping out in the kitchen when Yuuri was out training, or standing next to Mari, who sighed as he showed him how to fold the towels one more time, smiling proudly when he managed to get it right. In a way, Victor was happy for the family of the dorm, because he was sure that he would have been far too overwhelmed by this care otherwise. Hiroko made sure he was always well fed, Toshiya seemed to always know where everyone was and if it was time to try to make sure they got home alright, Mari always a quiet presence, someone to play cards with at the end of a long day or simply share a glass of something cool in the summer heat. Victor loved them, even more than for just the fact that they were where Yuuri came from, that had formed him to who he was today. He was not sure who’s sadder when they’re set to leave, him or Yuuri. 

“We will see you soon, Vicchan,” Hiroko said, even though Victor could see tears in her eyes. “You continue to take care of our Yuuri, until then.”

“I will,” Victor promised, trying not to get too emotional too. Hiroko patted him on the cheek, and then turned to Yuuri, pulling him down into a hug.  
“And you, make sure you take care of our Vicchan, he’s far too skinny,” she said, and Yuuri laughed, bright and beautiful, missing that Victor had to bite down on his lower lip hard, so as not to let tears fall over his cheeks.

_Our Vicchan. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Yuuri and Victor's conversation after Yuuri stepped of the plane ride he shared with Victor's father


	6. Not As Planned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really, really enjoyed writing this. I hope you enjoy reading it too.

“Anything exciting happening on the plane?” Victor asked, swinging their hands between them as they walked through the arrivals hall. He was so incredibly happy to have Yuuri home again, his entire body filled with jitters. They had been apart for so long, and Victor had been going stir crazy from not being able to touch him. He had never realised how much they actually touched before Yuuri left. It felt like a part of him had been missing, and with each day Yuuri was away he grew too long more and more to just hold him. 

“Uhm,” Yuuri said, and Victor looked over, seeing Yuuri’s brows furrow. “You could say that.” 

“Okay, I don’t know if that’s ominous or interesting?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shook his head, stopping to pull Victor in close. Victor went so willingly, smiling as Yuuri pressed his lips to his own. 

“I missed you so much,” Yuuri said, and Victor felt like he was melting. He leaned forward to tip his forehead against Yuuri’s, sighing happily as he let the feeling of being reunited completely fill him. “I’m so happy to be home.”

“I’m really happy too,” Victor agreed and they took a moment to simply stand there, holding each other, before regrettably pulling away. Victor led Yuuri towards the car, arm wrapped around his waist this time, to be even closer. Yuuri asked him all about what had happened when he was gone once they were in the car, and even though Victor had already told him over the phone he retold it, reconnecting with his boyfriend as he did. Yuuri held his hand as he drove, only letting go when Victor had to shift gears. His hand was warm in Victor’s, and he smiled brightly each time Victor looked over, making his stomach flip. He was so pretty. Victor was the luckiest person in the world. 

The drive wasn’t too long, and soon they were pulling into the parking lot that belonged to the dorm, stepping out into the warm summer air. Yuuri went to open the trunk to grab his bag, and as soon as it was shut Victor pulled him close, leaning back against the car as the bag fell to the ground with a soft thump.

“Let’s not go in just yet,” he said, and Yuuri arched an eyebrow, but still stepped closer, hands on Victor’s hips. Victor let his own hands rest against his chest, and he looked up at him bashfully, feeling a blush bloom into his cheeks from embarrassment. He knew he was being silly, but he couldn’t help himself. He could be selfish, for just a moment. “I just- as soon as we go in they’re all going to jump you, which I understand, but I just… I want you for myself, just a little while longer.”

“Vitusha,” Yuuri sighed, fond and smitten, and Victor loved that, felt absolutely safe here, in Yuuri’s arms. “I can always claim jetlag and need to go to bed early.”

“You didn’t even change time zones,” Victor laughed, and Yuuri grinned. “Silly.”

“Yeah, well, I don’t think anyone would be surprised if I pulled you into our bedroom after greeting them so we could be alone either,” Yuuri said, smile turning to a smirk, and Victor giggled, moving his hands to wrap around Yuuri’s neck as Yuuri leaned in. It was a soft press of lips, and Victor smiled into the kiss, pulling Yuuri even closer. As he did, he felt something hard press into his forearm from under Yuuri’s shirt. Strange. There had never been anything there before. Yuuri pulled back from him with a smile, and Victor returned it, fingers already slitting under the collar of Yuuri’s shirt, finding metal.

“Oh, you got a necklace?” he asked in surprise, and then hooked his index finger in it to pull it free. 

They both froze, and Victor stared, mouth falling open from the sight of two gold bands resting against Yuuri’s sternum, hanging in a gold chain. Victor’s heart pounded so loud he could hear it, because this, this looked like…

“Yuuri, is- are these?” He pushed out, voice trembling. He managed to break his gaze away from the gold rings to look up, meeting Yuuri’s wide eyed expression. They stared at each other for what felt like forever, and then Yuuri sunk to his knees. All the air left Victor’s lungs in a rush, making him feel lightheaded and dazed. What was happening? Was this really happening?

“I wasn’t planning on doing this in the dorm parking lot but,” Yuuri started, a flush high on his cheeks, voice even before he paused, licking his lips. He curled his hand around the rings, tight. “These weeks apart have proven to me how much I absolutely love having you in my life. Being apart has been so hard and I’ve hated every second of it. You make everything in my life better, even mundane things like swim drills, cleaning the apartment and, and even hard things like anxiety attacks and professional pressure. You make it all so much better, so much easier to bear. I just was to spend every day, every week, every month and every year of my life with you. I-. What are you doing?” he asked, eyes growing wide as Victor sunk to the ground as well, barely fitting on the asphalt between the car and Yuuri. Victor couldn’t help himself. He needed to touch Yuuri, he needed him closer.

“You were too far away,“ Victor said in answer, hands trembling as tears gathered in his eyes. How did this become his life? How did he become so lucky as to have the most amazing man in the world propose to him?

“Vitusha,” Yuuri breathed, his eyes wet as he reached his free hand out to Victor’s wet cheeks, pushing away the tears. He hadn’t realised he had started crying. Victor placed his right hand over Yuuri’s heart, the other over the hand Yuuri was clutching the rings with, closing his eyes once, more tears spilling down his cheeks. His heart was so full, love and warmth filling his entire being. 

“Yes Yuuri, of course it’s a yes,” he choked out, and tears spilled from Yuuri’s eyes now as well, a sob ripping through his throat. Victor leaned forward, and Yuuri met him there, like he always did, kissing him sweetly, overwhelmingly lovely. Victor smiled, joyous laughter bubbling out of him as he pulled back. 

“I love you,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor kissed him again, once twice, before pulling back. 

“I love you too, so much,” he answered and Yuuri beamed, as if Victor had given him the most precious thing in the world. 

“Help me open this?” Yuuri asked, and together they managed to get the necklace open, the chain falling to the ground as Yuuri pulled the rings off. There was no date engraved in them, just their names, a heart in between. Victor sobbed again, overwhelmed and so happy. 

Yuuri was first, the ring sliding easily over the knuckles of Victor’s right ring finger, Yuuri pressing a kiss on the metal once it was placed. Victor did the same, fingers trembling as he pushed the band on to Yuuri’s finger, where he hoped it would rest for the rest of their lives. He would work as hard as he could to make sure it did. 

“I’m the luckiest person in the world,” Victor said, and Yuuri laughed, shaking his head as he leaned in for another kiss. 

“I think you’re talking about me,” he said in a low voice, and Victor was about to argue, when a loud shout startled them, both of them snapping their faces toward the sound. Their dorm room friends were hanging out of the windows of the top floor, cheering and clapping, tears streaming down many of their faces. Phichit was hanging furthest out, Chris holding onto his waist so he wouldn't fall out, phone in his hand directed at them. 

“_Congratulations on your engagement_!” he shouted, and Yuuri laughed, making Victor look back at him. Engaged. They were engaged. 

Yuuri looked back too, a sweet smile on his face as he took Victor’s hand. “What do you say fiancé? Want to get up there and celebrate?”

Victor kissed him again, long and sweet, his heart so incredibly full. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Victor and his father.


	7. Alexi Nikiforov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor and his father, and their relationship from the end of the original fic until Victor and Yuuri's wedding.

It felt like the strangest coincidence that Yuuri were to end up next to his father on an airplane, and that they had actually figured it out. Victor still had a hard time to process it, even a week later. Or, maybe it wasn’t that Yuuri had met him and that they had talked that was hard to wrap his mind around, but what Victor should do now. There was this uneasiness in his body about it, and it made him extremely frustrated. This was supposed to be a happy time, he had just gotten engaged! He should be allowed to soar on clouds, be lovey dovey with his husband to be, and not have to think about how much his parents had screwed up in his past. 

He didn’t blame Yuuri, not in the slightest. They had spent the night of the engagement celebrating, first with their friend, and afterwards alone, a night filled with a lot of happy tears, both from being together again and from being separated and because of the engagement. It had been a wonderful night, and in many Victor still couldn’t believe it. The next day however, Yuuri had pressed close, pressing soft dry kisses to his neck and cheeks, before telling him about the airplane ride from the day before. Victor had listened, and without really knowing why, angry tears had started burning in his eyes. Yuuri held him, and had since then been very quiet on the matter, only working as a soundboard when Victor asked him what to do. It was awful. Victor had no idea how he wanted to proceed. 

His first instinct had been to refuse. He knew he was much better off without his mother, and he had a new family now. He had Yuuri, their friends, and even Yuuri’s family. He didn’t need his father, he knew that. The problem was deciding if he wanted him to be in his life? 

“How did he seem?” Victor asked one night as they were drifting off into sleep, Yuuri’s arm wrapped around his waist and Makka resting by their feet. It had been over six months since Yuuri had met him now, and Victor still couldn’t make up his mind fully on what to do. “My father, did he seam-”

“He seemed to regret a lot of things,” Yuuri said slowly, fingers drawing slow patterns over his bare back. “He seemed to have come to terms with it in a way, I think, but I’m sure he was still mourning the loss of you.”

“Do I have to meet him?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shook his head, something Victor felt more than saw, Yuuri pressing him further into his side, lips pressed to his forehead. 

“No,” he said for emphasis. “You don’t have to do anything.” 

Victor took a deep breath, and let it out slowly. How would it feel to see him? Would Victor recognize him at all? He wasn’t sure. Still could it hurt, to see him? It probably would.   
“Would you be there with me?” Victor asked, tipping his head up to press a kiss to the underside of Yuuri’s jaw. Yuuri nodded and tipped his head down to meet him, pressing his lips to Victor’s. 

“Always,” he agreed, and Victor loved him so much. Maybe if Yuuri were with him it could be alright? He had been unable to put this out of his mind, so maybe it would be better to reach out, and perhaps it would ease the whirlwind of thoughts, give him peace. The next morning he got up, copied the email address Yuuri had gotten, and typed out a short message, sending it without rereading it, not stopping to change his mind. 

_Hi _

_This is Victor. Yuuri told me that you met him. I’ve had a hard time deciding what to do, but I guess I’m reaching out now. How are you? _

An answer came the next day, lengthier but not heavy, no explanations, no apologies. Only gratitude that Victor reached out, and to Yuuri for delivering the message. They continued like that, Victor answering questions about Yuuri and school, Victor telling his father about Makka. In return, his father told him about Adam and their three cats, and their house and his job. Part of it hurt more than Victor had expected, and part of it made him smile. Yuuri was there, a constant pillar of support when Victor needed him, and he often waited to open the emails until he was home, resting back against Yuuri’s chest as he read. It felt safe there, and it made Victor brave enough to face the emails, even if they were rarely bad.

A year passed like that, and then his father told him that he was flying out for work and asked if Victor would consider meeting him. It felt much easier to agree than Victor thought it would. They decided on a coffee shop, and Yuuri and Victor came early, ordering sweet warm drinks and cake, settling down into the booth to wait. It didn’t take long, Victor was only a third into the cake when the bell over the door chimed, a known face stepping through. It was strange to see him, because it was so clearly him, even though he looked much older, worn almost. Yuuri squeezed his hand, and then his father spotted them. A nervous smile curled on his lips, and Victor stood, taking a step from the table to greet him. 

“Hi Victor,” Alexi said, stilted and strained. “Yuuri.”

“Hi,” Victor echoed, shuffling in place, unsure of what to do, how to move forward. “We- we’ve already ordered, so if you want to do that, you can.”

“Good! Ehm - can I leave my jacked here?” he asked after they agreed he went back to the counter, while Victor and Yuuri sat back down. Victor felt his hands tremble as he watched his father go up to the barista smiling as he gave his order. 

“You okay?” Yuuri asked, placing a warm hand over Victor’s. They were sitting close in the booth again, and Victor turned towards him, smiling softly. 

“Not really, I think,” he admitted, and Yuuri squeezed his hand. “It’ll be alright though.” 

Alexi came back, carrying a single cup of black tea. A memory crossed Victor’s mind, of early morning, his parents moving around in the kitchen, his father’s half empty tea cup standing next to his cereal. He clenched his jaw, pain surging in his heart. 

“So, is this a favourite spot?” Alexi asked, slightly tense, and Victor swallowed. He had agreed to this. He could at least try. 

“Yeah, we come here every now and then,” Victor answered, glancing at Yuuri who nodded. “It’s close to campus, so we came here sometimes when we lived in the dorm, and now it’s good when we want to eat something after Yuuri’s practice.”

“Yes, right, you’re a swimmer?” Alexi said, and Yuuri answered, the conversation flowing somewhat smoothly. It helped that they had been emailing weekly for about a year now, having conversations to pick up on. Victor felt almost relaxed, even though he couldn't fully. He knew it was coming, could feel it in the tension in the air as the cups emptied. 

“I’m really sorry Victor,” Alexi finally said, making Victor’s heart stutter in his chest. “I- There’s no excuse for how I behaved or acted, and I can’t take it back now. I never wanted it to be like this, I didn’t want to be shut out of your life. I tried to call, and to send letters, but I’m guessing you never got those?” 

Victor shook his head. No, he had never gotten anything from his father from the day he had walked out of his life. He wouldn’t be surprised if his mother made sure he didn’t. Alexi nodded, and silence fell over the table for a long moment, before Victor spoke.

“But you didn’t fight for me,” he stated. It had been the mantra that had been on loop in his mind ever since he started reaching out to his father. No matter how much he regretted now, he did nothing excessive to be in Victor’s life then. Had Yuuri not accidentally been sitting next to him, this would never have happened. Alexi looked pained, and Victor refused to feel guilt, even as it nagged at the corners of his conviction. 

“I didn’t,” Alexi agreed, and even though Victor already knew, the vocal declaration felt like a stab to the heart, even with how sympathetic and pained his father looked. It hurt much more than Victor thought it would.

He clenched his jaw tight, and pressed close to Yuuri’s side, fingers laced together as he held back a sob. He didn’t want to cry in front of him, didn’t want to seem weak or affected, but it was so hard when Yuuri was right there, always his comfort, always there to meet Victor even when his emotions were a mess. He looked at Yuuri now, and he saw the pain in his eyes too, dark gaze so expressive, emphatic. 

Yuuri didn’t speak, and Victor didn’t really need him too. Just to have him there, silent support, was enough. Victor knew that Yuuri had faith in him to handle this, to make the decisions that he needed to make, and he would be here to support him no matter what. 

“There’s not a day that goes by that I don’t regret it,” Alexi said, and Victor turned back to him, seeing his eyes wet with unshed tears. “I am so sorry. Time passed, and the longer it did, the bigger a mountain it was to climb.”

“Okay,” Victor said, because in a way he could understand that, even if it didn’t lessen the hurt. Still, he could see that his father was truly sorry, and Victor wasn’t really to dismiss this fully yet. “Tell me more about your cats.”

________________________________

Adam was nothing like Victor had expected, and perhaps it was because he was so different from his mother, which in reflection seemed to make perfect sense. He was loud, warm and hugged everyone with vigor, even the first time they met. Victor felt slightly overwhelmed by the whole interaction, but he was definitely a good distraction from the fact that things were still slightly stilted between Victor and his father. Every time it grew quiet Adam had something new to say, and it was easy to get swept along in his mood. He was kind, a little too much, and he clearly loved Victor’s father deeply. They looked at each other in that same way that Yuuri looked at Victor, and if that was any indication, Victor knew they had something good. 

They met at a restaurant, and conversation did flow more freely, easy even, then it had in the coffee shop eight months prior. Adam asked about the wedding planning, about Makka, about Victor’s job and Yuuri’s competitions. They talked about Victor and Yuuri’s most recent trip to Japan, and Adam wanted to know everything they had done, almost day by day. It was endearing, really, and it made it easier to understand why his father had done what he had back then. Victor could still remember some parts of his parent’s relationship, and what was being displayed in front of him, open affection and admiration was not it. It still hurt, but it made it easier.

______________________________

Yuuri’s feet hurt, his cheeks hurt, his heart hurt in the most wonderful way, and he felt like he was in some sort of euphoria, high on endorphins and love. It was probably how it was supposed to be, at one's wedding. He had just stopped by the bar for a glass of water, smiling widely at how his husband,_ his husband_, was still moving on the dance floor. He was so enraptured by the sight of him, and the thoughts of what he was going to do to him later when they were alone, that he almost missed that someone stepped up next to him. Yuuri looked to the side, and smiled as he saw Victor’s father, a glass of wine in his hand. 

“He looks so happy,” Alexi said, and Yuuri followed his gaze back out onto the dance floor, back to Victor. Yuuri smiled. He did look happy. “Seems to do most of the time, when he’s with you.”

“I’m glad,” Yuuri said, taking another sip of his water. “It's the thing I want most. To make him happy, and to be there to support him when he’s not.”

He pried his eyes away from his Vitusha, and looked back at Alexi, a proud smile on his lips. “He’s turned out so warm, so bright and happy. He’s strong, but he’s kind and fierce.” 

“He is,” Yuuri agreed. “He’s happy to have you in his life too, even if it’s still hard.”

“Yes, I expect it will always be,” Alexi admitted, and Yuuri nodded. He expected as much as well. “It’s worth it though, to get to share days like this with him, to see him grow. To be in his life.”

“Good,” Yuuri agreed. He drank the last of his water, and just as he sat the glass down, a whirl of silver hair and bright blue eyes flung itself at him. Yuuri caught him easily, and laughed, pressing his lips to Victor’s. When they parted Victor turned to his father, beaming.

“Sorry dad, I’m stealing my husband back,” he said, and Alexi laughed and nodded, and with that Yuuri was pulled to the dance floor, forgetting all about the man he had just spoken too, standing by the side as his own husband came up to him, an arm wrapping around his waist as they watched the newly wedded couple dance. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week: Victor tops for the first time. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
[Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
